Nervous Breakdown
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Ui, wovon handelt's eigentlich?!?! Die Outers treffen die Inners im Cafe und werden in ein Gespräch verwickelt, dass zu einem Missverständnis zwischen Haruka und Michiru führt *g*...


Hi Minna!  
  
Mh, das passt ja mal wieder wie die Faust aufs Auge, dass mein erster beabsichtigter Lemon hier rein kommt...^-^ Denkt nichts falsches von mir, ich bin ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen (warum glaubt mir das nie einer...)!!! Greetings an Nuggi: Leider ist's dieses Mal nicht so S/M-Lasting geworden (waah was denken die Leute wieder...), aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem! Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich den Anfang der Story noch verwenden konnte- ich hatte den Anfang (so 1,2 Seiten) mal aus 'ner Laune raus geschrieben und wusste dann nicht mehr, wie ich es weiterspinnen sollte. Aber eigentlich bin ich jetzt zufrieden (und Spass beim Schreiben hatte ich sowieso *hentaigrins*).  
  
Die Story widme ich meiner Oba-chan, die sich zum 20. Burzeltag (oje jetzt hab ich's verraten) 'ne Fic gewünscht hat: O tanjoubi omedetou *knuff*, was würde ich ohne dich machen (Alter Ego: keine Animes mehr kopieren, sich nicht mehr über Seiya und Halbwüchsige aufregen, keine Perversionen hinsichtlich Haruka diskutieren... ^o^;) ?!?!  
  
Lalala mein Vorwort wird mal wieder endlos. Sorry, aber mein ganzer geistiger Abfall muss ja wo hin, und in die Fics will ich ihn eigentlich net einbringen! Mata Ne, Yukio  
  
  
  
Nervous Breakdown  
  
" Haruka, schlag den Ball nicht so hart, da kann ich ihn ja gar nicht erreichen", keuchte Hotaru, die rückwärts gegen die Wand der Halle gelaufen war. " Was? Ich will doch gewinnen!" " Du und Setsuna gegen Michi und mich, das ist unfair! Ihr seid viel größer!" Hotaru begann, rot anzulaufen. Haruka grinste. Seit Frieden war, blühte Hotaru richtig auf.  
  
" Dann musst du mehr essen und auch mal Milch trinken! Dann wirst du schon größer! Und sag nie wieder 'Michi', sonst setzt's was!" " Wir wollten aber jetzt Badminton spielen! Und zwar zu viert!Und mit MICHI!" " Pah, wir hätten dich zu Hause lassen können. Da hättest du schön aufräumen können."  
  
" Ja sicher, deinen Müll wegräumen? Das hättest du gern, wie? Ich hasse dich, Haruka!" " Damit kann ich Leben. Geh doch, geh doch!"  
  
Haruka und Hotaru hatten das Spiel unterbrochen, um sich zu streiten (Was man einen Streit nennen konnte ^-^). Jedenfalls bemerkten sie nicht, dass Michiru und Setsuna inzwischen am Rand des Spielfeldes standen und sich über die beiden kaputt lachten.  
  
S: " Ich hoffe, dass das hier noch eine ganze Weile anhält..." Michiru blickte sie verwirrt an. M: " Du meinst der Streit? Das ist doch peinlich!" S: " Den Frieden meinte ich natürlich. Aber findest du es nicht besser, dass Hotaru jetzt aufwachsen kann wie ein normales Mädchen?!" M: " Natürlich, aber irgendwie glaubt Haru, sie kann jetzt auch das nachholen, was sie in ihrer Teeniezeit verpasst hat...."  
  
Setsuna grinste ihre Freundin verschwörerisch an. " Schon klar, was hat sie denn in ihrer Teeniezeit statt dessen gemacht???" Michiru errötete leicht und zog das Band aus ihren Haaren, mit dem sie sie während des Spiels zurück gehalten hatte.  
  
Setsuna unterdrückte ein glucksendes Lachen und tippte Haruka, die wie eine Wilde mit dem Schläger in der Luft herumfuchtelte, auf die Schulter.  
  
S:" Ähm Haruka?" H:" Was denn, wir führen hier eine Grundsatzdiskussion, also stör nicht",grinste die Blonde ihre Freundin an. M: " Wir wollen nicht mehr spielen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sieht's mit dir aus, Hotaru? *nach-Hotaru-guck* "  
  
Hotaru, die mittlerweile 13 Jahre alt war, gesellte sich zu ihnen und sah Haruka naserümpfend an. " Ich hab' auch keinen Bock mehr, vor allem nicht mit der da *auf-haru- zeig* ! "  
  
Michiru hatte inzwischen den hinteren Teil der Halle ausgekundschaftet. " Hey, da hinten haben die ein kleines Cafe, warum setzen wir uns nicht dahin?" Haruka, des Spieles noch immer nicht überdrüssig, seufzte und schmiss den Schläger lustlos in die Ecke. H: "Habe ich eine Wahl?"  
  
Michiru warf der Blonden ein Handtuch zu.  
  
M: " Willst du etwa alleine spielen?"  
  
Auf Harukas Gesicht breitete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen aus. M: "Haruka?"  
  
Setsuna und Hotaru waren schon vorgegangen und hatten sich einen Tisch gesucht, und Haruka stand noch immer vor Michiru und hatte ihr schönstes 500-Watt-Grinsen aufgelegt. M: "Neptun an Uranus, hallooo, ist jemand zu Hause?"  
  
Erst, als Michiru ihr einen leichten Schubs nach hinten versetzte, machte sie Anstalten, es Setsuna und Hotaru gleich zu tun. M: " Was ist denn jetzt?" H: "Fällt dir denn nichts auf?"  
  
M: "Außer das du grinst wie als hättest du den Grand Prix gewonnen?"  
  
Inzwischen waren sie am Tisch angekommen und Haruka rückte Michiru den Stuhl ab. H: "Noch immer nicht?"  
  
Michiru verdrehte die Augen- " Was denn?"  
  
H: "Dein Rock ist ein bisschen weit hochgerutscht, oder halluziniere ich schon?"  
  
Setsuna knallte mit den Kopf auf den Tisch, während Michiru sich dafür verfluchte, Setsuna's Tennisrock ausgeliehen zu haben, ohne die Tatsache zu beachten, dass Setsuna die selbe Konfektionsgröße hatte wie Haruka. Was praktisch bedeutete: 2 Nummern zu groß für sie!  
  
" Na gut, damit ihr alle ruhig seit, gebe ich euch was aus" sagte Haruka, um ihre Freunde doch noch zu beschwichtigen. " Oh wie nett, wusstest du, das man so etwas Bestechung nennt?" Hotaru war schon wieder auf eine "Diskussion" gefeit, wurde aber von der Bedienung , einem zierlichen Mädchen mit blonden Locken, unterbrochen.  
  
" Haben Sie eine Bestellung aufzugeben?" Haruka lächelte *casanova-lächeln*-" Ja bitte. Aber warum setzen Sie sich nicht zu uns? " " Tut mir leid, ich bin im Dienst. " H: " Wann haben Sie denn Dienstschluss? Ich würde hier auf Sie warten..." Das Mädchen sah Haruka erstaunt an, bis Haruka auffiel, dass man sie im bauchfreien Top und Jeansshorts kaum für einen Kerl halten konnte. Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Setsuna mal wieder mit einem Kopf-auf- tisch-fall-Anfall zu kämpfen hatte. Und dann sah sie zu Michiru, die sich genau wie Setsuna an der Tischkante festkrallte, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.  
  
Schließlich beendete Michiru das Zwiegespräch und gab ihre Bestellung auf. M: " Also, ich hätte gern eine Cola Light, ähm Hotaru, Setsuna, was möchtet ihr?"  
  
Setsuna meinte sofort " Eine Barcadi Cola bitte", während Hotaru die Getränkekarte studierte, sich aber nicht ganz schlüssig war. Also, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden, murmelte sie " Das selbe auch für mich, danke", ohne zu wissen, was das selbe war, da sie Setsuna nicht wirklich zugehört hatte.  
  
Sie bemerkte, wie Michiru sie scharf ansah. " Was denn?" M: " Du meintest das doch nicht ernst eben, oder? " " Was???" wollte Hotaru endlich wissen. " Nein nein, du bist viel zu jung für Alkohol!" war Michirus Antwort. Haruka zog eine Augenbraue hoch - " Aber du hast auch schon immer gesoffen wie ein Loch, Mi-"  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Michiru ihr unter dem Tisch deftig auf den Fuß getreten war. Hotaru zuckte mit den Achseln "Na gut, dann auch 'ne Cola, aber normal."  
  
Die blonde Kellnerin sah Haruka wieder an. " Und sie..." " Haruka bekommt einen Schlag vor den Hals, das nimmt sie immer" raunte Michiru. " Mh...bevor ich hier noch gelyncht werde, nehme ich einfach ein Wasser, denke ich."  
  
Als die Kellnerin abgeschwirrt war, fing Hotaru laut an zu lachen. " Du denkst? Ist ja was ganz neues!" " Grrrrrrr...jetzt sei doch endlich mal ruhig!" Bevor Hotaru sich eine passende Beschimpfung ausdenken konnte, wurden sie von Setsuna unterbrochen. S: " Also, mit Ruhe ist es jetzt endgültig vorbei."  
  
Einige Sekunden später war das Cafe von Stimmen erfüllt. Genau gesagt, von 5 Mädchenstimmen [oh wie ich das hasse, was jetzt kommt]. Haruka seufzte. Hatten sich heute alle Nervensägen der Welt gegen sie verschworen? M: " Komm schon, du bist auch nicht besser !" H: " Wie?" M: " Sag nicht, dass du das nicht merkst, wie du dich mit Hotaru zusammen aufführst? Wahrscheinlich machst du das auch noch absichtlich..."  
  
Oh, wie sie es hasste, wenn Michiru ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Und wie sie sie dafür liebte. Eigentlich fürchtete Haruka sich davor, dass jemand ihre Gedanken kannte; nicht so bei ihrer Geliebten. Trotzdem war es ihr manchmal unheimlich, dass Michiru immer genau den springenden Punkt traf.  
  
" Harukaaaaaa-saaaaaaan!"  
  
Entnervt trommelte Haruka mit den Fingernägeln auf dem Tisch herum. H: "Oh. Hallo Mondgesicht!"  
  
Im Folgenden ließ sie den Redeschwall einfach auf sich einprasseln, ohne wirklich hinzuhören.  
  
" Was macht ihr denn hier?"  
  
" Michiru, der Rock steht dir aber gut!" " Hey, wir wollen auch was trinken!" " Ich will kein Badminton spielen, lasst uns einfach hier bleiben..."  
  
Schließlich artete alles in einer Diskussion darüber aus, was für ein Hochzeitskleid Bunny sich wünschen wollte. - Moment mal, wie war das mit Hochzeit?- Haruka stellte den Durchzugs-Modus aus und hörte gespannt zu. Natürlich waren Usagis Eltern dagegen gewesen, dass sie vor ihrem Schulabschluss heiratete.  
  
Und den hätte sie in spätestens 6 Wochen- wenn sie ihn denn schaffen würde.  
  
Michiru schwärmte bereits von einem üppigen, weißen Kleid mit langer Schleppe und Perlenstickerei, wobei sie Haruka immer wieder sehnsüchtig ansah. Diese war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Blicke richtig interpretiert hatte- wie gerne hätte sie Ringe gekauft, ein romantisches Candle-Light- Dinner vorbereitet und Michiru einen Antrag gemacht, aber mehr als das hätte nie passieren können, und das wusste Michiru genauso gut wie sie- dass in Japan keine Homo-Ehen erlaubt waren. Und trotzdem zog Haruka dieses Gelaber runter. Da war es ihr dann doch lieber, über belanglose Dinge zu reden, als über unmögliche. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Haruka keine Lust mehr, sich das ganze anzuhören und stand auf, um in Richtung Umkleide zu gehen.  
  
Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch eine gute Ausrede für die Anderen... H: "Ich muss gehen, morgen ist ein Rennen und ich sollte vorher noch mal zu meinem Coach..."  
  
In der Kabine zog sie sich in so schnell wie möglich um, um die Zeit, in der sie sich von Michiru anmeckern lassen werden musste, so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Und, wie erwartet, rauschte Michiru in die Umkleide, als Haruka vorm Spiegel stand und sich noch einmal durch die Haare ging.  
  
Doch wider Erwarten sagte Michiru gar nichts, sondern machte sich nur daran, sich umzuziehen. Haruka bekam es mit Panik zu tun, als Michiru, auch nachdem sie sie mehrmals angesprochen hatte, nicht reagierte.  
  
H: " Was wird das hier?"  
  
Michiru, die gerade ihre Turnschuhe in ihren Rucksack steckte, sah sie mit einem eisigen Blick an. M: "Wir fahren nach Hause, was sonst?"  
  
Auch als sie im Wagen saßen, plagten Haruka gewaltige Selbstzweifel. Verdammt, jeder hatte doch mal einen schlechten Tag. Und bevor sie den Anderen noch den mit ihrer Laune den Tag verdorben hätte, ist sie halt lieber gegangen. Oder hatte Michiru ihren Abgang als Reaktion auf das Thema Hochzeit aufgefasst?  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, stapfte sie nach oben, um ihre Sportsachen wegzuräumen. Sie wünschte sich, jetzt wirklich noch auf dem Spielfeld ihre Aggressionen abbauen zu können. Aber daraus wurde ja jetzt nichts mehr. Haruka warf sich aufs Bett. Michiru war aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf sie, so sauer, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte... Sie verkrampfte ihre Hände im Kissen.  
  
Einige Minuten später, die ihr vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit, kam Michiru ins Schlafzimmer. Haruka versuchte, sie möglichst wenig zu beachten. " Haruka, ich glaube wir haben was vergessen..."  
  
Haruka raffte sich auf. Michiru hatte sie doch tatsächlich angesprochen! H: "Was denn?"  
  
M: " Setsuna und Hotaru sitzen noch immer im Cafe..."  
  
Sie schlug die Hand vor den Kopf. H: "Na dann gehe ich sie eben holen. Wo ist der verdammte Autoschlüssel hin?"  
  
Als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, lehnte sich Michiru vor sie an die Tür, zog sie an sich und begann,sich an Harukas Jeans zu schaffen zu machen. Die Blonde verstand die Welt nicht mehr- war Michiru plötzlich schizophren geworden? Doch als Michiru aus ihrer Gesäßtasche den Autoschlüssel fischte, verwarf Haruka alle Hoffnungen, dass Michiru ihr doch wieder friedlich gesinnt war.  
  
Und so nahm sie den Schlüssel und machte sich daran, die Tür zu öffnen- doch obwohl die Türklinke sich herunterdrücken ließ, war die Tür abgeschlossen.  
  
H: "Was denn, ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen, ich sollte doch die beiden abholen!" Michiru nahm ihr den Autoschlüssel wieder aus der Hand und drückte Haruka an die Tür. Für einen Moment kam Haruka wieder der Gedanke, Michiru einliefern zu lassen auf, dann begann sie aber doch, Michiru zu durchschauen.  
  
Michiru sah ihrer Freundin tief in die Augen und zog einen Träger des dunkelblau schimmernden Satin-Tops, dass sie trug, ein Stück herunter. M: "Du gehst nirgendwo hin!"  
  
Warum gelang es dieser Frau nur immer, sie auf eine so angenehme Weise zu hintergehen?  
  
Haruka begann zog ihr den anderen Träger auch noch herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Wegen des Größenunterschieds musste Michiru sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, was ihre Freundin als Gelegenheit nutzte, ihren Rücken bis zum Po herunter zu tasten.  
  
Nach dem Kuss strich Michiru ihr über die Wange. M: "Und, bist du noch sauer?" Haruka ließ plötzlich die Hände von ihrer Geliebten. H: "Sauer?" M: "Ja, wegen der Hochzeitskleidgeschichte..."  
  
Sie sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an. H: "Ich dachte, du wärst sauer..." M: "Und weswegen sollte das sein?"  
  
Michiru begann, Harukas Hals zu küssen und ihr zärtlich am Ohr zu knabbern. " Ich werde aber verdammt sauer, wenn du jetzt nicht langsam aufhörst, so einen Quatsch zu labern..."; flüsterte sie.  
  
H: " Aber Setsuna und- hey!" Michiru öffnete den ersten Knopf von Harukas Hemd. M: "Die kommen schon irgendwie nach Hause, mach dir keine Sorgen..."  
  
Die Violinistin drängte ihre Freundin zum Bett. H: "Wenn das so ist..."  
  
Sie nahm Michiru, die ihre Beine um die Hüfte ihrer Freundin schlang, hoch und wirbelte durchs Zimmer.  
  
M: "Bist du verrückt?"  
  
H: "Verrückt nach dir, ja." Mit einem Satz warf sie Michiru aufs Bett und begann ihr das Top auszuziehen. Michirus anfängliches Kichern verwandelte sich in ein schnelles Atmen, als Haruka ihr den BH ausgezogen hatte und ihre Brüste zuerst nur sanft streichelte, dann jedoch, gierig wie ein kleines Baby, an ihren Brustwarzen saugte.  
  
Michiru warf ihre Freundin auf den Rücken und knöpfte ihr Hemd weiter auf. Haruka berührte dabei dauernd ihre Hände, so als wollte sie Michiru dazu bringen, schneller zu machen. Nachdem sie die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, streifte sie den Stoff behutsam über die gebräunten Schultern ihrer Freundin. Danach versuchte sie eine Weile, Harukas BH zu öffnen, erkannte dann aber, dass sich der Sport-BH nur von vorne öffnen ließ- Haruka sprang mit einem Grinsen vom Bett und begann einen kleinen Strip. Langsam zog sie die Träger des BHs herunter und öffnete den Reißverschluß ihrer Hose, die sie Michiru zuwarf. Dann drehte sie sich um, um den BH vollends auszuziehen. Doch weiter kam sie nicht, weil Michiru sich bereits hinter sie gestellt hatte und ihren Oberkörper hoch und herunter strich, während sie ihren Nacken mit feuchten Küssen benetzte. Haruka spürte Michirus Brüste auf ihrem Rücken und begann zu zittern, als sie ihr den Slip abstreifte und dabei ihre Beine entlang strich.  
  
Haruka wusste, dass sie wieder an der Reihe war, als ihre Freundin sich aufs Bett legte und die Beine übereinanderschlug. Sie kniete sich vors Bett und fuhr langsam Michirus schlanke, glatte Beine entlang und fasste ihr plötzlich unter den Po. M: " Was soll das?"  
  
Doch schon hatte Haruka den Reißverschluß von Michirus Minirock gefunden, geöffnet und den Rock über den Stuhl, auf dem schon ihre Sache lagen, geworfen.  
  
Behutsam küsste sie ihre Fesseln und strich die Beine dann immer weiter hinauf, während Michiru mit den Händen durch Harukas Haar strich. Diese wunderte sich schon, ob Michirus Beine überhaupt irgendwann enden würden, als ihre Freundin die Hand aus ihren Haaren nahm. Sie trug nur noch einen String-Tanga, der von zwei dünnen Bändchen zusammen gehalten wurde. Und an einem dieser Bändchen spielte Michiru nun herum.  
  
Während Haruka die Innenseite von Michirus Oberschenkeln küsste, zog sie den String immer weiter hinunter und streifte ihn schließlich ganz ab. Wo er landete, das war ihr nun egal...  
  
Michiru spreizte ihre Beine ein Stück weiter und ließ sich fallen. Sie schloß ihre Augen und genoß es, von Haruka zu verwöhnt werden. Von Zeit zu Zeit öffnete sie ihre Augen, um die Frau zu sehen, die sie mehr liebte als ihr eigenes Leben, mit der sie ihr ganzes Leben verbringen wollte...  
  
Haruka bemerkte, dass aus Michirus schnellen Atmen nach und nach ein unregelmäßiges Stöhnen geworden war. Irgendwann ließ Michiru ihre Freundin los, um über ihren Oberkörper zu streicheln. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Haruka überall war- nicht nur, dass sie ihre Hände überall spürte, zwischen ihren Beinen, auf ihrem Bauch, an ihren Brüsten- ihr ganzer Körper und ihre Seele standen in Flammen, das Zimmer und alles um sie herum schien nach Haruka zu sein, sogar nach ihr zu riechen!  
  
Hatte jemand die Zeit angehalten? Für einen Moment verschwanden sämtliche Bilder,Formen, Wörter und Zeichen, die sie gelernt hatte, und es schien nur noch Haruka und sie zu geben...  
  
-"Haruuuuuka!"-  
  
Michiru hatte sich mit den Fingernägeln in ihre Schulter gekrallt und alle Muskeln angespannt, bis sie zum Orgasmus kam und sich alle Spannung in einem Mal entlud. Haruka legte sich neben ihre Freundin, die noch immer schnell atmete. Sie war überall verschwitzt und sie strich ihre eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Die Sonne fiel auf Michirus Körper und die entstehenden Schatten ließen sie mit ihrem zarten Körper und der elfenbeinfarbenen Haut beinahe wie eine Puppe wirken.  
  
Haruka lächelte zufrieden und fragte sich, ob soviel Schönheit überhaupt erlaubt war. Michiru kam langsam wieder zu sich und spürte, wie ihre Freundin mit ihren geschmeidigen Pianistenfingern über ihre Lippen fuhr. Sie öffnete die Augen und nahm langsam wieder ihre Umgebung wahr.  
  
Es war erst Nachmittag, vielleicht halb fünf und für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie wieder an Hotaru und Setsuna. Doch als Haruka sich über sie beugte, verwarf sie wieder jeden Gedanken, der zu einem anderen Themengebiet als das Schlafzimmer gehörte.  
  
H: "Michi, ich liebe dich, ich..." Michiru setzte sich auf und legte einen Finger auf Harukas Mund. M: " Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber jetzt kein Wort mehr..."  
  
Sie erkundete mit ihren Fingern und Lippen den muskulösen Körper ihrer Freundin und hinterließ überall grüne bis dunkelblaue Flecken und halbmondförmige Abdrücke ihrer Fingernägel. Michiru küsste Harukas flachen Bauch und massierte gleichzeitig ihre Brüste. Sie nahm mit einem Lächeln wahr, dass ihre Freundin begann, wirres Zeug zu reden, sobald sie sie vom Bauchnabel abwärts berührte. Schließlich legte sie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und legte sich auf sie, um sie überall streicheln zu können.  
  
Haruka spürte, wie ihre Freundin mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und ihren empfindlichsten Punkt sanft stimulierte, während sie mit der anderen Hand durch ihre Haare und Lider strich. Es war, als wäre sie los gerannt, ohne zu wissen, warum. Sie genoß das Gefühl der Freiheit, die Gefühle, die sie sonst verstecken musste, auszuleben...  
  
" Mach weiter"- " Denkst du an Setsuna und Hotaru?"- "Oh Michi, ich glaube, ich fliege!"-" Und, welches Kleid willst du?"- "Warum gehst du nicht nackt zur Hochzeit!"- " Was machst du denn da?"  
  
Michiru musste angesichts Harukas Sprüchen ein Lachen unterdrücken, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass Haruka keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da redete. M: " Ruka-chan no baka" , flüsterte sie beschwichtigend und legte einen Finger auf Harukas Lippen. Haruka grinste, saugte an ihrem Finger und legte die Hand zwischen ihre Brüste. Michiru zwickte sie vorsichtig, doch es reichte, um Haruka ein schrilles Quieken ausstoßen zu lassen.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über war ihre andere Hand zwischen Harukas Beinen beschäftigt- deren Wortschatz hatte sich inzwischen von unsinnigen Gerede zu schweren, schnellen atmen und langen Seufzern reduziert.  
  
Dann wurde Michiru beim Handgelenk gepackt und Haruka stieß einen Schrei aus. Anschließend sog ihre Geliebte scharf Luft ein und klammerte sich fest an Michiru, die versuchte, sich an ihre Brust zu kuscheln, doch Haruka hielt sie so fest bei sich, dass ihr sogar das Atmen schwer viel.  
  
Michiru bewunderte diese unbändige Kraft, die in ihrer Freundin steckte, und dieser feste Wille- andere glaubten, es sei Aggressivität und Sturheit, aber hatten sie Haruka je so erlebt, wie sie sich Michiru gegenüber gab? Langsam ließ Haruka wieder von ihr ab.  
  
H: " Michi, versprichst du mir etwas?"  
  
Ihre Hände spielten miteinander und Haruka zog mit den Zeigefinger die feinen Linien auf Michirus Hand nach. M: "Was denn?" H: "Du darfst mich nie verlassen, das würde ich nicht überleben..." M: "Wie käme ich dazu?"  
  
H: "Ich meine, wegen dieser Hochzeitssache..." M: "Glaubst du etwa, ein Paar Ringe und ein Vertrag würden etwas an meiner Liebe für dich ändern?" H: "Naja, ich meine nur, vorhin..."  
  
Michiru setzte sich auf und warf die Haare zurück. M: "Vergiss vorhin, okay? Ich liebe dich und in 10 Jahren werde ich dich noch genauso lieben, wozu braucht man dafür einen Vertrag?"  
  
Haruka lächelte. Ihre schlechte Laune von vorhin war nun endgültig verflogen. Plötzlich warf ihr Michiru einen Stapel Klamotten aufs Bett. H: "Wozu das?"  
  
M: "Wir haben die beiden jetzt über zwei Stunden warten lassen, willst du sie nicht abholen?"  
  
Haruka stöhnte. Warum immer sie? Aber so war das Leben nunmal. Auf Sturm folgt Sonnenschein, auf Streit folgt Freundschaft, es gibt eben nicht nur schwarz und weiß. Leben ist grau, von allen etwas.  
  
Manchmal willst du aufgeben. Manchmal hasst du dich selbst. Manchmal willst du nur weglaufen.  
  
Dann gibt es Tage, an denen will man die ganze Welt umarmen. Tage, an denen die Sonne scheint.  
  
Tage, an denen man am liebsten die Zeit anhalten will.  
  
Haruka sah Michiru an, die nach ihrem Slip suchte. Und manchmal war das Leben einfach nur geil!  
  
M: " Was grinst du so dumm?" H: "Ach, ich habe gerade nur ein bisschen philosophiert..."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später standen beide wieder im Cafe und stellten zur Erleichterung fest, dass die Inners Setsuna und Hotaru die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatten.  
  
Hotaru konnte es nicht lassen, Haruka aufzuziehen. " Na, hast du dich mit Michiru ausgesprochen?"  
  
Michiru strubbelte Haruka durchs Haar. M: "Ja, Haruka hat die ganze Zeit nur noch an euch gedacht..." H: "Hey..."  
  
Setsuna krallte sich mal wieder an ihrem Tisch fest und meinte: "Mensch Haruka, hast du keinen anderen Phantasien?"  
  
Plötzlich wurde das Gespräch durch die Bedienung unterbrochen. " Entschuldigen Sie, aber das Cafe schließt gleich. Wenn Sie noch hier bleiben wollen, können Sie Bowlen gehen..."  
  
Haruka grinste. H: "Sie haben jetzt also frei?" Das Mädchen wurde rot und nickte. H: "Wenn sie nichts anderes vorkommen, können Sie ja mit uns mit kommen." " Aber das kann ich doch nicht machen..." H: "Wieso nicht?"  
  
Michiru schnaufte. Warum schon wieder? Hotaru traf glücklicherweise mit ihrem nächsten Angriff auf Haruka die richtige Stelle, damit sich alle beruhigten und am Ende noch mit besagter Kellnerin bowlten.  
  
" Sie müssen ja keine Angst haben, wir sind alle dabei und halten Haruka zurück, wenn sie über Sie herfallen will!"  
  
FIN  
  
So, da bin ich wieder *harrharr*- wollte nur mal erwähnen, dass ich mich jederzeit auf Feedback freue, ob jetzt Lob, konstruktive Kritik, Morddrohungen oder Heiratsanträge (vergiss es, Azumi ^-^)! Einfach an skygoddess@gmx.de mailen tun! Arigatou, Yukio -bin weg, komme aber wieder- By Yukio May 2002 


End file.
